


Ho-hum Humdrum Boredom

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [41]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Lovers can fall into ruts. Realizing it is half the battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an evil prompt from Lore send in November of 2014. It took me a long time to figure out how to handle the Boring Sex conundrum.

**Ho-hum Humdrum Boredom**

His breath, hot against her neck, usually upped the ante. The groaning way he whispered her name usually sent a shiver down her spine. His hand gripped her hip as they both rocked in small motions against one another with one goal in mind. It felt functional more than romantic, like they were merely going through the motions.

But it started the same way. He rolled over and cuddled against her back; his erection poking her in the spine. There hadn’t been much in the way of foreplay, it just sort of happened. Like that silly joke about tripping and falling on a cock. Both barely conscious, they somehow managed to fit Tab A into Slot C with the excitement of putting together IKEA furniture.

When Troy came, Furia felt relieved, but not the typical sense of relaxed respite connected to release, and not only because this had been a one-man show. And she hadn’t even bothered to pretend, just participated enough to make it quick. His forehead rested against her shoulder, his skin moist and clammy against her. The kiss he placed on her scapula also fell under the heading of function rather than fantasy. He didn’t ask the question they both knew the answer to, but he did loop his arm around her as his body wrapped around hers, like personification of the apology she didn’t want to hear.

His breathing calmed and eventually he placed the standard sorry-I-cam-first kiss on the curve where her shoulder met her neck. Then his voice finally broke the silence wrapped up in satin sheets. “Do you want …?”

Troy didn’t say the words— _Do you want me to finish you?—_ and Furia didn’t want to hear him voice that question in its pitiful entirety.  So, before he could find the most delicate way to phrase the question that would just reaffirm the fact that what they just did had been so phenomenal as to not even get her bothered, let alone hot, Furia shook her head. She said nothing as he slipped out of her and out of their bed. Rolling onto her back in the center of the expansive bed, she stared at the vague shapes on the ceiling made by the lights of the city on the ceiling.

This wasn’t what it was supposed to be like, she thought, when you love someone.

When the bathroom light blazed through the darkness, she squinted and turned her head toward it rather than away. Her barely open eyes traced his bleary silhouette in the searing light. It was almost like something out of a sci-fi movie—open door, vaguely human shape backlit by blinding light. Only in those movies when the shape stepped out into better lighting it was usually one of those gray alien type things.

Furia lay there far too aware of the slick of lube and cum between her legs, and the unscratched itch. Her sharp teeth tugged at her bottom lip as she stared into the bright room from the darkness, watching him. People always talked about sex getting stale between lovers. It was a topic of talk shows, comedy, movies and TV, but before that moment, she thought it was just an excuse. One such show she could recall, it was the excuse for people cheating on their partner. In another, there was this cute little blond that said that it was a blessing in disguise because all that time she used to spend having sex with her husband allowed her time to work on her crafts and as a result of that lack of putting out she had a lucrative little side business.

Furia didn’t knit, and she didn’t really want to learn, let alone get so good at it that she could supplement her income with it. She didn’t want to trade good sex for craft time.

A long sigh pushed through her nostrils as she chewed at her lip. She loved him, that hadn’t changed and she expected it wouldn’t. But it seemed to her they had fallen into a rut in the bedroom, and beyond. _That wouldn_ _’t do_ , especially if it meant her going without. Furia might not be selfish in bed, but like most, she did like to get hers, too.

The rush of water echoed through both rooms as he started the shower. A moment later his silhouette moved to the doorway again, his hand on the knob.

“Leave it open,” she called. He stared at her. Furia assumed it was because she’d pushed the sheets just past her hips to let the cool breeze from the vents waft over her body skin. She didn’t know, of course, if his hazel eyes were sweeping over the curve of her hips or glued to the chilled, tawny nipples which puckered in the air, or maybe he was watching her long fingers teasing between her legs with slow and thoughtful deliberation. No, she didn’t know, but she liked to think those might be a few of the reasons he stood there for so long before turning away. In the mirror, she caught the reflection of his smirk.

 _S_ _íp_ , _he was staring_ , she thought. A triumphant smile crossed her lips and her mind raced as she searched for a solution. Her hand smoothed over her stomach and down her thigh, pushing the sheet farther down to find more flesh to tempt. Toys were an obvious answer. Perhaps inviting someone new into their bed from time to time could help. As ideas ran through her head, she weighed each in turn. All the while her fingers pinched, caressed, and scratched, eventually the teasing ceased and her dominant hand deviated to finish what started so unimpressively earlier.

As her body undulated under the knowing touch of her own hand, her breathing going raspy, she stopped suddenly with a realization. Throwing back the sheet, she stormed across the room. The heaviness of her footfalls echoed off the floorboards as she crossed to the bedroom and bathroom with purpose. The slam of the door caught Troy’s attention, and he turned just in time to see a very determined Furia invade his shower.

The next moment his back slapped against the tile wall. He barely gasped in the breath that had been knocked from his lungs before her lips crashed against his. Her skin stung under the sudden heat of the water, but the pressure of his body against hers alleviated that. With a vicious bite to his bottom lip, she pulled away. The growl in her throat battled with the splash of the shower’s streams.

“We need to … do something,” she admitted.

Troy just nodded in agreement.

His wide eyes suggested she’d surprised him with her abrupt presence in his shower. He stared at her as she slipped a hand between them; her insistence was rewarded rather easily. His lips parted in a moan that was more wanton than any he’d uttered in their bed, inside her. She erased that thought as soon as it flashed, but it brought a hint of a growl to her throat. When his hand wandered to her rear and squeezed Furia savored it for a moment, the sting of the pressure of his fingertips digging into her flesh, before her free hand clamped around his wrist and wrenched his hand above his head.

His wide-eyed look went dark with the curve of his smile twisting into a smirk. The other hand found her breast, delivering a savage pinch that made her moan. _This was much more like it._ Troy darted forward to steal a kiss, but she turned her head to deflect him and his lips landed on the apple of her cheek. The moan that escaped him when her hand teased around the tip of his cock, just so, echoed through the bathroom and her head.

That sound made her shiver. When he delivered another retaliatory pinch, she slid her hand up his shaft and grabbed his other wrist. Her whole body moved against his once both his hands were pinned against the tile above his head. Her tongue thrust past his lips with command as she maneuvered his limbs to secure them with one hand. She couldn’t hold him there, not really, unless he allowed her, which for now he did. One free hand smoothed down his arm; the muscles beneath her fingers tensed, others quivered as she explored with flesh and nail. She swallowed each gasp from every scratch, every pinch.

Her body shifted against his; hips working against the thigh he’d slid between hers. She wanted more, and took it. Hooking her leg over his hip, it only took a minor adjustment before she guided his cock into her again. While Troy moved with her, this time it was her pleasure that was guaranteed. The rock of her hips pressed her clit against his length with every steep stroke. Her fingers laced with his and she held onto his neck for leverage as she bucked against him.

Troy didn’t fight it. He’d felt it, too. She guessed that by the way he carefully asked if she wanted him to finger fuck her to climax because it had been _oh, so exciting_. This, however. His eyes were glazed with lust and he moved with her, not just with a singular purpose but with passion. This was how it was supposed to be, she thought as she nipped his lips.

Heat bloomed deep within her and her hips snapped against his until that bubble popped and sent a shower of sparks along every nerve. Her whole body quivered and shook against him as she came; her knee even started to buckle. Only then did Troy break her grip. The hand not entwined with hers pulled her against him to keep her steady. His lips brushed her temple and followed the trail of her cheekbone.

Furia could only imagine the sight they must make. Her holding one hand above his head, him keeping her up right, like some lust drunk flamingo on one leg. Her body rolled slow against him, little snaps of lightning springing through her nerves every time she rubbed herself against him. Neither moved or spoke for a long time, they just kissed and embraced, cherishing a quiet moment in the steamy shower.

“So, what do you want to do?” he finally whispered into her ear, kissing the corner of her jaw. “Or are you planning on restraining me in the shower on the regular?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” she replied with a gentle laugh. She leaned her head back and looked up at him. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, I thought date night would do the trick.”

“Except we do the same thing every time.” Dinner, maybe a movie. Sometimes a show, then home. Last night, there hadn’t even been an attempt at sexy times, at least not until they both woke up to a morning wood inspired cuddle.

Troy nodded; his lips curved downward with a grimace.

Furia’s freehand moved to his arm as she lowered her leg from his hip. “Maybe that’s the issue. Even that’s all in a rut, not a big shocker if the sex follows suit, sí?” She blinked up at him, biting her bottom lip. “It’s just frustrating.”

“We’re doing the things we know we like, so it’s gone from something to look forward to something we just do.”

It was Furia’s turn to nod. “We need a little spice.”

“Okay. So maybe from now on, date night can only be to new places. Some place we don’t know well or haven’t tried.”

“Deal,” Furia replied, considering the idea playing in her head. Her body slipped against his as she stretched up on her tiptoes to up the ante. “And once a month, we make sure we do something in the bedroom that we haven’t done before.”

Troy considered the suggestion for a long moment, his hand moving up and down over the curve of the small of her back. “What if it’s something one of us doesn’t want to try?”

“Then we say so, and we try something else. So, always have a backup plan,” she suggested, trying to add some reassurance with a wide grin.

“Back up plan? You’ve been spending too much time with Pierce.”

Furia gasped and jabbed him in the ribs with her fingers as she started to pull away. Troy grabbed her and traded their positions, pressing her back against the wall. He loomed over her in that way that made her feel like he’d to anything to keep her safe.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he growled. The sound of his voice reverberated through her spine and tingled between her thighs.

“Thought you had some kind of meeting with the brass today?”

His hands moved delicately over her arms, tracing muscle as well as bony protrusions at her elbow and wrist. His fingers laced with hers before he raised her hands above her head.

“Fuck ‘em,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Fuck them or fuck me?” she asked, a laugh tinging her husky voice.

“Definitely the latter.” His hand closed over her wrists with the same type of loose grasp she’d held his in place with. His teeth nipped at the thin skin of her neck, then dipping to tease at her breasts. “Keep your hands right there,” he ordered when he let go of her wrists to drop to his knees. It was all she could do to listen to that simple command as he opted one upped the offer he’d almost made in their bed earlier.

When the water went cold, they finally thought to turn it off. Even so, they didn’t leave the shower until the muscles in her legs demanded a break from the strain. They spent the whole day like they used to spend Sunday afternoons back before in the old days. In each other’s arms, covered in one another’s sweat, with red welts and bite marks dotting sensitive patches where they might have gotten a little carried away. For the first time in weeks, it was about more than just the act of sex, they actually connected again; basked in the physical manifestation of what they felt for one another. And with the change of perception, a return to delight from duty, that flame reignited with a fiery passion.


End file.
